Legends
by StrengthenMe
Summary: Legend says that the Great War split the world in two. Now there is one person that seeks the truth behind the legend, and maybe make one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just so you know. This is actually a story that I started writing years ago, but I abandoned it along with fanfiction for a while before picking it up again. I read back over my work recently and found that the plot line had a lot of potential and my brain started back on the same track that it was at the time. So after some major editing and plot adjusting, here is the new and improved _Legends_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto.

**Prologue**

_Tens of thousands of years ago, before the two halves of the world were divided, the nine Bijuu ruled over the earth. At that time, the world was dominated by oni, powerful beings holding grotesque animistic forms. Everything was shrouded in darkness, and conflict and death were day to day experiences._

_But… One day a female oni gave birth to a strange creature. Its form was not rough and unsightly, but smooth and beautiful. The child was weaker than its oni counter parts, but was capable of far more intelligence. Over time it began to fight and defend itself using a strange substance, now known as chakra._

_Before, only the nine Bijuu were known to contain this chakra, now an oni's spawn contained the substance that was meant to belong solely to them. Wishing to redeem themselves, they captured the creature and were about to end its life when they were suddenly stopped._

_Kami and his court of Shinigami recognized this child and brought it salvation. They ordered the Bijuu to stop their vengeance, and leave this creature in peace. They created another creature which was similar to its counterpart, a female, in order for them to multiply. With this feat completed, Kami gave the strongest of the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kisune, the task of ruling and protecting them. And slowly these 'humans' began to multiply._

_Thousands of years later, humans began to gather in large tribes, still living under the rule of the Kyuubi. Clans were formed, each containing individual traits of oni. As their power and greed grew, these clans began to fight amongst each other, eventually using their trained shinobi to fight against one another. And so a war began._

_The Kyuubi was angered by the insolence of the human clans and used his enormous power to stop the war, but not without cost._

_Many people were killed by the Kyuubi in order to end the war. This, in turn, angered the clans. After a few years they all agreed… they would overthrow the Kyuubi._

_They rose up against him, resulting in a bloody battle in which many more lives and even entire clans were lost. Near the end of the vicious fight they believed that they had crushed the Kyuubi with their shear might, but that was not the case. The eight remaining Bijuu came to their brother's aid and as a result, forced the clans into submission._

_After the battle ended, the Kyuubi banished all of those who betrayed him to the other side of the earth. There, they once again began to fight over land, titles, and power. Thousands more years pasted, and many clans had banded together, resulting in the lands of the elements and hidden villages that we know of today. Memories of the nine Bijuu, oni, and human origins faded into legends and children's stories._

_But, there were some humans who remained loyal to the Kyuubi, thus still lived on the opposite side of the world. These humans, due to their abilities, were believed to be more oni than human. These people are said to be direct descendants of Ichirou, the first born son of the first humans Arata and Kiyoko. All of them held similar traits, silver hair, dark skin, and dark eyes. They in themselves were a unique race._

_Out of all of the clans left in the old world, one stood as the most powerful, the Senchi. A unique trait that set this clan apart was their sky blue eyes. Their chakra was far more potent than the average human and a small number of them were gifted with what is called The Sight. Out of all of this clan's offspring only one per generation were born with The Sight's pupilless eye._

_Many centuries after the Great War ended, the pupilless elder of the Senchi came to the Kyuubi with a prophecy. "At the dawning of the Age of the Bijuu You will be tamed by the ones who betrayed you." Lord Kyuubi refused to believe this and turned the old man away._

_Many of the loyal tribes considered this treason against their leader and began to slaughter the members of the Senchi clan. This gained the Kyuubi's attention, and he ordered them to stop, but by that time the only ones left were a couple and their son._

_And so the clan continued, with only one son per generation, never expanding numbers very far. And out of all of the sons born, none held the clans all powerful, spotless blue eyes._

_Hundreds of years later, the Kyuubi left and never came back. The ether clans believed that the Senchi did this in order to gain back their former reputation through the fulfillment of its prophecy, but by the order of the remaining Bijuu, they didn't kill them._

_Over time however, the other Bijuu began disappearing one by one until none were left among the tribes. The people continued to honor the orders of the Bijuu, that that did not stop them from showing their anger in other ways. Soon after, the Senchi sought for a way to redeem themselves._

_And so our story begins, with the last of the Senchi…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first disturbance of the morning came in the form of light footsteps through the grass as the sensitive ears of the tribes occupants rose for the day. Many of those awakened peered out of their tents to see who woke them. Their eyes narrowed as they saw the last child of the traitorous clan pass through the cluster of tents.

The child adjusted the shoulder strap of her pack, ignoring the glares that she had long grown used to. Continuing along the path made through the camp, her eye's spotted a tall lean figure with a familiar face. Pupilless blue eyes brightened.

"You wouldn't really think that I would miss my chance to see you off, eh Kawari-chan?" The man stated jokingly as he approached her. Like every other member of the tribe he sported short silver hair and dark skin.

The child barreled into him, locking him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you Nozoite." She buried her face in his torso as he wrapped her long silver braid around his hand. He let it slip out of his hand as he picked a loose hair off of the back of her black sleeveless tunic.

He placed his hand on her head, causing her to look up. "I didn't think that you would be ready at ten years old, but now you're already trying to redeem your family. You've trained hard, and now before you go I have something for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver ring adorned with a red stone. Black sealing script marked the length of the band.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kawari asked, examining the markings.

Held up his right hand, which held a similar ring on his middle finger, "We'll always be connected this way." A smile appeared on his handsome face once again.

She stared at it for a second then pulled away from him and put the ring on the same finger as him. "I'll make sure to bring Shishou back, and then the Senchi will once again be seen with honor. That's a promise."

Noziote nodded, "You should be on your way then."

By then all of the members of her tribe had exited their tents and watched as the sun rose above the tree line, acting as a spotlight on her as she disappeared into the shade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_as she begins her journey to the truth._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Review and let me know what you think. I'll be updated fairly often, but as soon as I reach the part that I left off on I should be updating weekly.


	2. Journey Ahead

A/N: Well two updates in one day are not something to get used to, but this is also a portion that I already had written and only needed a few tweeks and additions. So hear you are!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto.

**Journey Ahead**

"_Well, I did head west like Nozoite instructed me, I hope the old man still remembers how he got to the New World in the first place."_

Kawari continued to examine the map that her 'older brother' had drawn out for her a few days before she left. For some reason he had insisted that he contact his great uncle who had left for the New World before she was born in order to get proper directions to his current residence. She couldn't see why they couldn't trust her to find her own way, but it might have to do with that one instance (ok… four or five) that she couldn't find her way back to camp from the stream without some form of guidance.

She felt a mosquito land on her left arm and slapped at it a little too late. Wiping of its remains she saw a small bump forming on her arm along with a burning need to scratch it. He eyes were drawn to the twisting interlocking lines above it, forming a seal that she had borne as long as she could remember.

"_Nozoite did mention that the people of the New World have advanced in the sealing arts, I wonder if this would draw any unwanted attention?" _She thought as she rubbed at her bite.

Again her gaze intensified as it continued to focus on the vigorously planned layout of the markings and the meaning behind it. The face of that… that 'thing' flashed through her head, making her teeth grind. She would never forget that face. It was the face of her hate and yet, her love.

"_**Come now, little one, and accept my invitation."**_

Chills swept over her at the memory, making the hairs on her arm stand on end. She could feel the warmth of the lips that had grazed her temple.

Shaking the memory, Kawari hurriedly folded up the map and began to gather her supplies. Just as she placed her canteen in her pack, she felt a shift in the wind behind her, causing her to stiffen.

As soon as her muscles locked, something slammed into her from behind, throwing her into several bamboo stems, snapping them. She felt a sting in her left hand and glanced at the gash that was now seeping blood. She was about to groan in annoyance when she heard several voices speaking a familiar, snotty language making their way towards her, along with several sets of heavy footsteps. The whole situation spelled oni. She stayed still, pretending to be unconscious, listening to their conversation.

"Finally, it's been so long since we've had fresh human meat! A young female no less!" A raspy, masculine voice growled.

A second, even deeper voice called out, "Shut up and kill it, before it wakes up."

Another let out a high, snotty snort of approval. "I get the first bite!"

She could hear a bit of a scuffle between the creatures, so she took this as her opportunity. Reaching into the hoster on her hip she pulled out a couple of katar.

She flipped sideways, throwing one push knife. As the projectile tore through the oni's stomach, she threw herself to her feet and shot off in a wide arc around her three assailants towards the contents of her pack that had spilled onto the ground after their initial attack.

The pig-like oni squealed in pain, clawing the katar from its bloody abdomen. The second oni, surprised by the sudden turn of events, charged at Kawari, intending to using the long horn on its forehead to run her through.

Kawari slid to the side and grabbed the horned oni's out stretched arm with her left hand and yanking it's shoulder from the socket, stopping the oni's vicious charge, and drove the katar towards the back of it's neck.

Before she could land the killing blow, the third creature sent her flying into the gap in the thicket from which they came. The horned oni, now free of her grip, fell to his knees and let out a blood curdling scream as he cradled his arm to his chest.

The humanoid oni scowled at his screaming companion and snorted saying, "Suck it up! If you want some damn dinner you shouldn't be such a pu-…"

He suddenly took a step back, golden eyes widening, seeing the now discolored skin of his oni counterpart decompose and skin peel off of his severely burned palm. "What the-"

In mid-sentence, he let out a gurgle as blood poured down his chest, and he collapsed lifelessly to the ground. This was enough to make the two oni freeze in terror as a putrid smell came from the liquid pouring on the ground.

The small girl was crouched next to the corpse, bloodstained the katar in her right hand. The noon day sun's rays reflected off of her silver hair as soulless sky blue eyes gazed at them unblinking, spots of blood dotting her face.

The pig didn't even have time to scream, its head was sent rolling across the bamboo littered ground. As the child approached her last victim, it swung its good arm, in a desperate attempt to escape its undeniable fate.

The hit landed, forcing her to take a step back. She swung her short blade, piercing the creature's good shoulder. In his last try for life, he turned around swiftly, sinking his teeth into her left arm.

She hissed in pain as the blood pooled around where his teeth were ambled in her bicep. But his action proved to be a mistake as his yellow teeth began to turn reddish-brown from the combination of blood and rotting bone. As it spread his grip lost its force and he collapsed on the ground, jerking and chocking on its own blood.

Seeing that the poor creature was still breathing, Kawari decided to put him out of his misery before gathering her discarded katar and pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An annoyed sigh slipped out of her mouth as she walked out into the moonlight. _"Nozoite would be lecturing me on carelessness right about now." _

She had closed the wound on her left hand, but the bite on her arm was still visible, even after being subject to enhanced healing techniques.

She approached the edge of the cliff to examine the grassy landscape stretching out before her. It had been a week since the beginning of her journey and the greatest challenge that she had face was the first group of three oni she had encountered. She was already bored of the groups of low class oni she had run into, time and time again.

"_Would it kill them to send out some more experienced hunting parties?" _ Kawari ranted as she glanced at the now full moon. _"Well… I'll take what I get. And I guess that's a good thing. It makes it safer for the farming tribes in the area."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contrary to what one might think, it is actually rather simple for a ten year old child with proper combat training to make her way through oni lands. The primary area of settlement for the human tribes was surrounded by forests, thickets, and other view obstructing vegetation as well as hilly ground that made for a good defensive area. Something as small as a child could easily hide from oni, and every child was prepared to do so from an early age.

When oni sent out hunting parties, they were looking for larger animals in herds, not one small human. To add on to that advantage, hunting parties were not the smartest of the bunch, or the strongest, given that they were only meant to take on animals with lesser or equal intelligence.

However there were a small number among them that contained intelligence on par to the human race. These were easily the most dangerous, and the major cause for the decrease in the human population in the Old World.

Still, Kawari could pass through oni dominated lands with little to no harm as long as she stayed away from any major settlements, something she was keen on doing, but that didn't stop her from taking out a few hunting parties.

"_The one good thing about being so small is that no one can see me over the grass." _She reasoned as she worked her way through the fields. It had been about a two and a half weeks since she left and all she had really seen for the last week was grass, grass, and more grass. She had to switch out her shorts and tunic for long pants and sleeves to prevent any cuts that would attract hunters.

It was easy to say that she felt like she was being roasted on a spit.

"_I should be getting close to the Eastern coast by now, WHY CAN'T I SEE OVER THIS STUFF!"_ She huffed as she violently trudged through the grass. The weather was so much hotter and more humid here than in the mainland. It seemed like every five seconds she had to wipe her forehead to keep sweat out of her eyes. She was tired, hungry, and probably smelled pungent.

Suddenly a scent presented itself that she hadn't noticed due to her temper. It smelled so good…

"_The coastal settlement!" _Instantly, she started to sprint across the plain towards the scent, forgetting her earlier wariness like any child her age would at the prospect of filling their empty stomachs.

She began to feel sand under her feet only moments before the plain opened to reveal a soft sandy beach filled lined by rocky cliffs. She turned to the South to see a stone wall built around what she guessed to be a series of hills. Four large men were stationed at the driftwood gate armed with spears.

They turned there gaze to her as she approached. Three of them noticed her eyes and glared, while the third strode to the front of the three to address her.

"It's been a while since a member of the mainland hunting tribes has traveled this far west, let alone a Senchi. What brings you hear?"

His indifferent expression gave her a bit of relief. "My name is Senchi Kawari, and I came here to seek supplies and rest before I travel further south towards the southwestern peninsula."

One of the other men took a step forward. "And what business does a little girl have that far into oni territory. There are no human settlements there for you to go crying to."

"Leave the girl be Shinta," the first man motioned toward her, "the nomadic tribes start training their children far earlier than we do. The fact that she made it this far on her own speaks for itself. How old are you kid, seven, eight?"

That hit a nerve. "I'M TEN DAMNIT!"

"Such language!" the man laughed. "Sorry about that, I forget that your people are a bit shorter."

He was just using that as an excuse. Kawari felt her face heat up with annoyance. Nozoite and her hijiji (great grandfather) always made fun of how small she was. It only got worse when her growth plateaued a couple years ago, leaving her a few inches shorter than the other children. They never let her live it down.

"I see we have a new face!" A voice came from behind her. She turned to see a number of fishermen hauling their catch of the day towards the gate. A few of the muscled men continued past her as the guards opened the gate while the older man who spoke stopped next to her and gave her a once over.

"Well what do you know! A Senchi decides to grace us with her presence. Never heard of them having a daughter before, although we really don't hear much about their affairs this far west anyway. Never even really get to hear other than if one makes a catastrophic prophecy or whatnot, which hasn't happened in quite a few years, let me tell you."

Three of the men collectively rolled their eyes at the old man's antics, while the forth just put on a hesitant smile. "Oji-san, I think your stories can wait until we have everyone inside the gates, and I'm sure Senchi-san is tired from her journey."

"Of course, or course!" the old man laughed as he gave Kawari a solid smack on her back, sending her stumbling forward. "You probably don't have a place to sleep for the night, ay. Come along child me and my wife have more than enough room for you."

By now Kawari was thoroughly confused. The old man didn't even know her given name and within five minutes of meeting her, was willing to let her stay with his family for the night. No one but Nozoite had ever been that friendly to her before.

Not willing to turn down possibly the only bit of hospitality she might receive in this village, she hurriedly nodded and followed the old man that had already begun to make his way through the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I am going to jump fairly quickly through her travels to the other side, seeing as that is were most of the action takes place. If I elaborate too much on her travels it would get highly repetitive. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
